


Neighbors

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [6]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Lauren comes over to warn Bo when she moves into the neighborhood about the man who lives in between them.





	Neighbors

Bo’s home was still a mess, even though she had been working to unpack and put away everything after having moved to this new neighborhood. She was tired from working late nights at the bar and working days with Kenzi as a private investigator, which wasn’t exactly the easiest profession in the world. Bo was too tired by the time she finally got an hour or two off to do anything with the mess. The detective was not too much of a neat freak for the clutter to drive her crazy or anything, she would just really prefer for her new home to at least be presentable.

When the doorbell rang and a knock followed shortly after, Bo groaned and pushed herself up and off of her bed, which was just on the floor, the bed frame not set up yet. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. Bleary-eyed, she opened the door to a beautiful and perky blonde woman. She held a casserole in a clear glass dish with an aluminum foil top over the top to keep the heat in. She offered Bo her brightest of smiles.

“Hi, uhm, I’m Lauren Lewis. Dr.Lauren Lewis, I live one house down from here. I made you this truly horrible casserole as an excuse to come talk to you for a minute.” The beautiful woman boldly informed her.

“Oh, sure, come on in, then.” Bo gestured for Lauren to enter as well. “I’m Bo, Bo Dennis. It’s nice to meet you.” Bo’s voice wavered, unsure why Laren threw her off balance. She wasn’t used to pushy, pretty women like this.

“So, the man who lives next door to you, between us. We all are pretty sure that he’s a serial killer. So, if he were to invite you inside to see his cats or anything… Well, he doesn't have any cats.” Lauren said in an awkward but warning tone. She offered Bo a wary smile in return for her possibly crazy sounding words.

Bo nodded in response. “I will keep an eye out for him then. I’m a private investigator, so if there are any problems that do come up, or someone were to harass you at all, you can always come to me.” she offered her card to Lauren with a smile. Her cheeks pinkened when she met Bo’s dark brown eyes, colored nearly black by exhaustion. Lauren was touched by the gesture.

“Thank you, that might actually come in handy.” Lauren said with a smile. “For my actual job as well as neighborhood watch problems. I’m a doctor and scientist. I’ve had patients and trial subjects become… overly attached before. Having you around and willing to help could be really nice.”

“That is my _day number_. During the later hours, I tend bar just down the street there; if ever you were to need me fast.” Bo advised. “You know, I would also welcome you there, just for a drink if you wanted. I’m almost as good of an investigator as I am a bartender. You should know that I am a _damn,/em > good bartender.”_

_Lauren grinned a bit more subtly back at her. “I think I would actually enjoy that a lot.” she answered awkwardly but with enthusiasm._


End file.
